Moaning Myrtle's Birthday Gift
by Islandwitch
Summary: Moaning Myrtle Oneshot. Myrtle's Birthday Party.


**A/N: Here's a oneshot that was inspired by a challenge from Hogwarts at Ravelry.**

Moaning Myrtle sat on the edge of her favorite toilet and sighed sadly as she reflected on yet another boring day, it had been her birthday but since most ghosts don't celebrate their birthdays it had been completely ignored, even her friend Scorpius hadn't come to see her for a few weeks. Myrtle sadly chewed on the ends of her long brown pigtails as she tried to think of something fun to do.

"Myrtle" came a voice from over near the sinks.

Myrtle floated up to the ceiling and landed back down in front of her only friend at Hogwarts, but instead of greeting the pale twelve year old, she glared at him and folded her arms as though she was really mad.

The boy gulped nervously but straightened up and said "Myrtle, I have a surprise for you" he gestured her to follow him, and curious, she complied, floating alongside him as he walked through the door and down the main staircase.

"I thought since it was your birthday we'd do something really fun" he explained as they walked outside.

"Where are we going?" Myrtle pouted, "I'm tired and you're going to get in trouble if we don't get back inside soon, it's almost dark"

"Professor Jeanet said I could be out a little later as long as I didn't go near the Forbidden Forest" replied Scorpius.

"Why would she say that?" asked Myrtle.

"Because I told her it was for your birthday and that you'd be with me all the time" he slipped between two tall bushes and said "and of course she's here too"

"What?" said Myrtle floating through the bushes and stopping in shock as she sees twinkling lights and bright tropical flowers hanging in mid-air around a festive stage where Professor Jeanet, several other professors, and various ghosts were chatting gaily and dancing to a string quartet.

"We're here!" announced Scorpius excitedly, all the guests stopped what they were doing and came forward to greet Myrtle, wishing her a happy birthday. Nearly Headless Nick bowed to her and asked for the pleasure of a dance.

As Myrtle swung around the floor with various partners, it was obvious that for once Myrtle was getting to be the center of attention, and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Meanwhile, Peeves was up to his old tricks and he came up behind Scorpius, who was eating a large piece of the chocolate birthday cake, and grabbed his wand from his back pocket _(A/N: Just pointing out that Scorpius obviously never met Mad-Eye Moody)_

"Hey!" shouted Scorpius in suprise, "give that back!"

"Won't" cackled Peeves, giggling in glee as he flew just above Scorpius' head, taunting him by dipping the wand just within his reach then pulling it back up quickly.

Scorpius huffed in frustration "come on Peeves, please give it back?"

"Nope, shan't!" replied Peeves, streaking off towards the lake with Scorpius following close behind.

A little while later Myrtle whirled to a stop by Professor Jeanet, "thanks Professor for letting Scorpius throw me this party" said Myrtle a little shyly since she didn't really know the professor.

"I thought it was a sweet idea" answered the professor, smiling at the ghostly girl.

"Have you seen Scorpius?" asked Myrtle, "I was hoping to have a dance with him"

"Last I saw he was over by the buffet table" she replied as the Bloody Baron came up and asked her for a dance.

"Okay, thanks!" Myrtle said, flying towards the buffet table she was suprised to see Peeves sort of hiding behind the large cake.

"Peeves, have you seen Scorpius?" asked Myrtle.

"No, why would I have?" he asked defensively.

Myrtle shook her head and floated off towards the lake wondering if her friend had decided to walk along it's edge. As she flew she thought she heard a small voice on the wind.

"Hello? Scorpius?" she shouted.

"Over here!" came the reply, "I'm trapped"

"Okay, I'm coming" Myrtle rushed forward and found herself on the shore of the lake farthest from the castle.

"Myrtle!" came Scorpius' panicked voice.

She spotted him off to the right, he had been trapped beneath some rocks that had fallen from a narrow cliff.

"Don't panic Scorpius! I'll get Professor Jeanet" she shouted hurtling back in the direction of the party.

"Professor! Scorpius is hurt" she shrieked, coming to a quick stop in front of the professor and the Bloody Baron.

"Where? Show us" commanded the professor.

The party stopped as everyone rushed after Myrtle, once at the beach it would have been but the work of a moment for Professor JillyMac to rescue Scorpius except everyone kept getting in the way until finally Myrtle was able to shepard them back and she and Professor Jeanet escorted Scorpius up to the castle.

Later:

"I'm sorry for ruining your party" sighed Scorpius as he leaned back against his pillows in the Infirmary.

"That's okay! I had fun anyway" said Myrtle.

"Good!" smiled Scorpius, "oh, I almost forgot, I got you a present" he said reaching over to the bedside table and picking a small box, he opened it and Myrtle gasped as she saw a lacy ghost necklace hovering just above the satin lining of the box.

"How did you do this?" she asked, picking it up and clasping it to her throat.

"I asked my father for some help and he was able to get it" replied Scorpius, "he said to tell you that he wishes his favorite ghost a happy birthday"

Myrtle sighed dreamily, "there is just one more thing you have to do before I declare this the best birthday ever" she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Promise me a dance when you feel better" she smiled.

"I can do that" he replied, smiling too.


End file.
